The Truth With No Name  A ZellxSeifer Fanfic
by Peinsakufan1341
Summary: When Seifer returns to Balamb Garden, he sees all his old friends but the one he picks on. Feeling confuse him as he searches for an answer with the person he hates most but at the same time, wants to love him.


The sky was still dark as the moon shone in through the single window of the dormitory, upon the only resident of the room. The young blonde, lay there, center of his bed, shirtless, staring up at the darkened ceiling. His dark blue hues shifted from wall to wall, watching as shadows danced upon them. He had been laying there for hours, upon silk sheets that cooled his body with each shift. Normally this blonde would be asleep, wrapped up in blankets, dreaming about getting his hands on the delicious hotdogs served in the cafeteria, but tonight, different thoughts were clouding his mind, causing him to stray away from a sleepful slumber into the morning light. Swinging his legs over to the side of his bed, he sat up, elbows resting upon his knees and his head in his hands. He pushed his hands up, running them through his long blonde bangs which normally would be spiked up. With a sigh, he stood up from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe, he wouldn't be getting any sleep, so he figured he might as well get some training done inside the training center, the only place students were allowed to be at night without question.

He stopped infront of the plain black dresser, raising his hand up to the top drawer, pulling it open. He reached in and pulled out an outfit that was already put together. A pair of his casual blue jean shorts, a black muscle shirt, and a short sleeved over shirt, black, red and blue in color. He quickly dressed himself before turning on the lamp on top of the dresser. A flick of the switch and the entire bedroom was illuminated in a dim light. Immediately he could see his reflection in the small mirror that hung on the wall. His hair was hanging down over his face, longer strands sitting just over his eyes. He sighed bringing his hand up and pushed his hair back before running a finger down the distinctive black marking on the left side of his face. He gave a thumbs up to his mirror before stuck his Ehrgeiz into his pocket and slipping his red and black tennis shoes onto his feet. It was then off to the bathroom to spike his blonde hair up into the normal fashion.

Making sure everything was in order within his dorm, Zell flicked the switch off on his lamp and exited his room. Locking the door, he slid his silver room key into the zipper pocket on the back of his shorts. He then headed to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it. He pulled his keys from his back pocket, unlocking the small cabinet that had his name across it upon a silver plaque. Inside were several containers of hair putty that he used on a daily basis to spike his long bangs upwards and the back of his hair slicked back into a small section. Taking out the container on the top shelf, he twisted the lid off, setting the container down on the side of the sink, resting the top on the shelf. He moved to the counter, turning on the faucets as he wet his hands to wet his hair down a bit. Once his hair was damp, he took a small amount of hair putty into his hand, rubbing both his hands together before working it into his long bangs, holding them up with ease. Once his bangs were standing straight up, he worked the last of the putty on his hands into his shorter hair at the back and slicked from the top and the bottom to the middle keeping his hair just sticking out a bit. Washing his hands and putting the hair putty away, Zell locked up the cabinet and headed out of the bathroom.

He headed out of the dormitory, down a long, dark and narrow hallway towards the out halls of Balamb Garden. By now, it had to be closer to sunrise, but he couldn't tell, the halls were still too dark, only lit by the dim lights that sat just outside the sign to each area of the academy. The halls were quiet, the only sound being each and every step that Zell took. Of course, it wasn't long before he was standing outside the Training Center. Everything was calm, quiet, yet not so quiet with the chirping of the many crickets and insects within the Training Center's habitat. With a bored sigh, he headed inside to begin his midnight training. As he entered the first area, it was lit by lamps that casted a dim light over the surroundings, monsters wandering around within the shadows. Zell pulled his Ehrgeiz out of his pocket, sliding them over his hands with quick motions. He stretched his fingers out before clenching a fists. WIth a swing of the left and a pull of the right, he kicked up his left leg, swinging around with his right, moving into his battle stance, ready to begin.

_**~Secret Spot of the Training Center~**_

Moonlight shone upon the calm ocean as Balamb Garden drifted across it. The winds were calm and the air cool, the garden surrounded by nothing but ocean as it sailed. It was headed to Trabia Garden for a dual festival. A lone figure stood upon the balcony, his long silver over coat lifted up with the gentle gusts of wind, his short golden blond hair shifting with the breeze as well. He rested his arms against the top of the balcony as his green-blue hues stared over the calm blue waters. To him, the night was as perfect as it could be. He often came here to think, and his thoughts were out of the ordinary to what he usually was thinking.

He smiled to himself, it had been so long since he was present in the garden, ever since the time compression. He had changed, but not by much. When it came to Zell, he was still an ass, making fun of him every moment he got. Ever since returning, he hadn't seen nor heard from him, he actually missed him. Seifer looked up at the moon, small clouds passing over top of it. It put him at ease, relaxed him greatly to the point, he didn't even hear the commotion back inside the door. He shook it off as nothing until he heard a familiar voice echo out towards him.

"Booya Baby!"

~To Be Continued~


End file.
